


Spontaneous

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Gen, all of the fluff, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Ignis really needs to learn the fine art of letting things happen instead of scheduling Noctis' life down to the very last detail.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 123





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Apologies for such an extended absence. 
> 
> Please take this pure piece of fluff fic as both an apology and as a chance to lose yourself in another world for a little while ^_^

Ignis walked out of the council chambers. He barely resisted the urge to pinch his nose between his fingers. Instead, he marched towards the elevators, feet punching the ground. Such a frustrating session, especially given that he was there to be a mute, note-taking presence. To hear the councillors speaking of Noctis as they did, with such little regard or understanding for how hard he worked! It required more self-control than should be asked of any human being. Ignis had almost bitten through his tongue to keep himself silent as the council discussed yet another rumour circulating in the gutter press about Noctis’ lack of whatever skill they’d chosen to focus on this time. What was it one of them had said? _He’s nothing like his father. Quite how King Regis puts up with the boy is quite beyond me!_ _I say he needs a sound beating to bring him clarity on his duties._ How they’d all laughed at that.

Ignis refused to give into their nasty looks or their barbed comments. He knew better than any of them how unbelievably frustrating Noctis could be at times. The bouts of angst, the refusal to speak, and the unbelievable levels of laziness… By the gods! The very thought of it made Ignis’ chest tighten with frustration. Noctis could be truly infuriating at times.

But those councillors had no right to speak as they did. They barely knew him outside of formal functions and the rumour mill. Noctis could be a pain, but he was also Ignis’ very best friend and beneath his struggles, a genuinely kind person.

Striding down the corridor, still steaming, Ignis studiously ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him he sounded like an over-protective but also very annoyed older brother.

Mostly because that voice sounded far too much like Gladio for his liking.

Ignis reached the elevator and punched the call button. He took a deep, soothing breath. Besides, things had turned around with Noctis since his and Ignis’ argument. Noctis kept things tidy, stayed on top of his reading from the Citadel, and maintained excellent grades. He just had to pass this week’s exams and some of the pressure would be off.

The elevator arrived and Ignis stepped aboard, glad to have it to himself. He allowed a sigh to escape, although it did little to alleviate the knot of irritation burning in his gut. Perhaps a quick session in the gym would enable him to blow off some steam. After that, he could go home, finish off last night’s leftovers and continue the history novel he’d finally found time to read. Yes, that all sounded perfect. However, before he could hit the correct button, his phone beeped with an incoming message. For a moment, he contemplated ignoring it, fearing it would be a demand to return to the council chambers for an extended session. Instead, he saw Gladio’s name onscreen. Curious now, Ignis opened the message.

 _Get over here now. Drop whatever you’re doing. This has to be seen to be believed._ The message ended with a map to a park in Noctis’ neighbourhood.

Ignis’ stomach dropped. What had Noctis done this time? He better not have broken anything… or anyone. Goodness, what if Prompto had talked him into using magic and he’d set the whole place alight? Hitting the button to send the elevator to the parking lot in the basement, Ignis ran over Noctis’ schedule. Workout in the morning prior to school, followed by a day full of final exams. Then he had to attend his part time job, and as it was midweek, he also spent a couple of hours at a local soup kitchen volunteering in the kitchens. All in all, it was an average day in Noctis’ schedule. So why was he at the park?

Ignis typed a rapid message. _Are any emergency services require?_

The lift hit the basement and the doors slid open. Ignis didn’t see the response until he reached the car and checked his phone one last time.

_Stop over-reacting and get here. At least that Prompto kid doesn’t ask as many questions as you and just turns up when he’s told._

Panic lifting, Ignis confirmed he was on his way and headed out of the Citadel. Noctis’ neighbourhood was still fairly close by. He lived in one of the city’s nicest neighbourhoods, both to keep him close by and to keep the Crownsguard’s lives that bit easier. Noctis had wanted to live further out, but it had always been out of the question. Simply put, his freedom to live beyond the Citadel’s walls came with numerous strings attached. Most of them security related strings.

Regis had never lost that thread of paranoia running through him after the Marlith incident. Ignis was grateful. The thought of Noctis living further away in a less secure neighbour would keep him up all night every night.

Half an hour later, Ignis pulled in at the park. He could hear the cheers and laughter before he switched off the engine. Car off, Ignis stepped out and locked the door. Bypassing a long line of bushes separating the car park from the recreational space beyond, Ignis stopped dead at what he saw ahead.

Noctis led a small charge of children and toddlers. It sounded like he was playing _What’s The Time, Mr Voretooth_? And based on all the hysterical giggling and shrieking of numbers, the children absolutely loved it. Looking around, Ignis spotted Gladio and Prompto standing among a crowd of parents, grandparents and a handful of smartly dressed nannies. This was an upper-class neighbourhood after all. If Noctis had any idea he’d attracted so much attention, he didn’t show it as he loudly declared it was dinner time and raced off after the shrieking children.

Ignis walked over. He saw Prompto taking photos and Gladio capturing everything on his phone, probably for Iris’ benefit. Gladio saw him and lowered the phone. “Took you long enough.”

“Apologies,” Ignis said. He looked back to Noctis as he raced after the faster children. “What started this off?”

Gladio shrugged. “We came by to get some fresh air after a long day. A kid ran over and wanted to play. Noct said yes. That was….” Gladio glanced at his phone. “Huh, almost two hours ago.” He glanced at the sky. “Keep forgetting it’s spring. Weather’s still cold. Not that it’s bothering them.” Gladio nodded at the group running around and shrieking. “They’ll all be heading home for dinner soon. If they can be persuaded.”

“Noct really agreed to play with a child?” Ignis asked. Had he been told to do so by the Citadel’s press office as an attempt to ward off further rumours?

“Yeah, don’t sound so surprised,” Gladio said. “He’s pretty good with ‘em.”

That was definitely news to Ignis.

“Oh, hey, Ignis! I didn’t realise you were here.” Prompto came over, camera in his hands. He looked up at Gladio and grinned. “Got some great photos to show your sister.” He held the screen out so Gladio could see.

“Nice work,” Gladio said.

“You should share them with His Majesty as well,” Ignis said.

Prompto blushed. “You really think he’d like to see my photos?”

“Absolutely,” Ignis replied.

“Wow,” Prompto said. “Better get a couple of really good ones.” He dashed off after the little crowd now noisily chasing after Noctis.

Somehow, the rowdy children had turned the tide and gone after ‘Mr Voretooth’ instead of being chased down by him. The game now seemed to be Tag, with every child madly chasing after Noctis. His laugher echoed across the park, taking Ignis back to their childhoods when he and Noctis would race across the Citadel’s gardens, chasing and defeating imaginary monsters or playing hide and seek. Nostalgia gripped him, bringing a smile to his face as he remembered how Noctis would climb any tree he could find and try to make treehouses even though it’d never work. Ignis remembered how he would talk Noctis into making little hidey-holes elsewhere in the gardens; and how they’d found all the maintenance areas they weren’t supposed to play in and wander through them for hours. Everything had been an adventure back then. Watching him now, Ignis could still see that little boy in Noctis, despite his growth spurts and the mounting pressures of his duties.

Orange light spilled across the park as twilight took hold. The gathered adults began stepping forward and calling their children back to go home. They peeled away from Noctis with groans and pleas to play again soon. Ignis saw Noctis crouch down to their height. He couldn’t hear what was said, but based on the children’s reactions, it was a favourable response. Ignis pulled out his phone to make a note to clear some space in Noctis’ schedule so he could –

“You know, I can actually hear you thinking,” Gladio said. He reached over and plucked the phone out of Ignis’ hand. “Sometimes these things can be spontaneous.” He dropped it into his pocket. “He doesn’t have to be on the clock for every second of every day.”

Ignis smothered a sigh. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“Tch, I’m definitely right.” Gladio glanced at him. “It wouldn’t hurt you to let loose once in a while either.”

After the trying day he’d just had, Ignis agreed.

Noctis herded the remaining children back to parents, grandparents and nannies. As they thanked him for his time and Noctis managed to accept it without blushing or backing away, a child cried out and pointed to a tree, their voice wobbling. “Look! My cats are stuck up there!”

“He’s right,” Prompto said, zooming his camera in and peering down the viewfinder. “Oh, wow, it’s a whole family! Parents and kittens.” He looked over at Noctis. “Can you get them down?”

Noctis glanced at Gladio, as if seeking permission. Gladio shrugged. “Go for it.”

“Okay.” He clocked Ignis and ran his hands over his rumpled clothes like that would somehow smooth out the sweaty creases. “Oh, hey. Didn’t know you were here.”

“Just in time to see your heroics,” Ignis replied.

Noctis rolled his eyes and went to the child’s side. Ignis listened as Noctis promised to get the cats down to safety. Then, Noctis summoned a small dagger to his hand, stepped forward and cocked his head in that slight way he still did when he aimed a warp. Confidence would surely erase the bad habit. That, or further lessons from Gladio and the Kingsglaive.

“Go get ‘em, Noct!” Prompto cheered, camera ready.

Blue light danced in the air as Noctis launched himself into the tree, landing neatly on a thick branch. The cats, to Ignis’ relief, meowed and approached Noctis’ outstretched hand, butting their heads against his fingers. Carefully, he scooped the little family up and leapt lightly back to the ground. He handed the cats to the child and their nanny.

“Thanks!” the kid said with a huge, gap-toothed smile.

“You’re welcome,” Noctis said.

A smattering of applause went around. Noctis smiled and at last the families returned to their homes.

“Nice work,” Gladio said. “Managed to do it without faceplanting into the tree or getting shredded by the cats.”

“Cats like me,” Noctis said.

“Not as much as you like them,” Ignis said.

“You made it all look so natural!” Prompto said. “Can’t you do that swooshy warp thing at school when our team’s losing basketball?”

“Only if the whole team intends to spend the rest of their time in detention,” Ignis said. “That was very nice work, Noct. Who knew you had such a talent for child wrangling?”

Noctis shrugged. “Guess I learned from the best.”

Ignis smiled, tapping his glasses up his nose. “Yes, well, you were a handful at times.”

“Any good stories?” Prompto asked.

“None,” Noctis declared. He turned for home. “I was a boring kid.”

“You were a brat,” Gladio shot back.

Noctis smirked.

“There was that time you decided to make mud pies in the gardens, left the hose on for too long, and nearly flooded an entire floor of the Citadel,” Ignis said.

Gladio laughed. “That was you two? Dad told me all about that!”

Prompto’s mouth dropped open. “Ignis was involved?”

“Of course he was,” Noctis said. “No way I could’ve pulled that off alone.”

“Involved? Hardly,” Ignis said. He’d _barely_ been involved. Really, he was the reason anyone found out in time to save the Citadel from flooding.

Noctis snorted. “I seem to remember someone making sure I had an appropriately sized shovel so I could dig with ease.” He looked over his shoulder. “And you found the buckets.”

Gladio laughed.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Regardless, I’m not the one who left the water running.”

“Wanna bet he turned it on?” Prompto asked Gladio.

Gladio laughed.

“He did,” Noctis said.

“We did,” Ignis corrected, his voice a tad higher than usual. Honestly, this was all ancient history. And it was supposed to highlight Noctis’ childhood antics, not his own.

“I bet Ignis’ mud pies were the neatest any child ever made,” Prompto said.

“Garnished with Citadel grass,” Noctis said.

The others burst out laughing. Ignis sighed. This had all rather backfired on him. Still, he’d rather be here than back in those stuffy council chambers. Nothing like a little unplanned fun with friends to help him forget a stressful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
